The School of Education at Howard University is seeking to recruit a senior researcher, Dr. Faye Z. Belgrave, to serve as a Category I HBCU Research Scientist. It is our intent to recruit a candidate who is qualified to serve in a full-time faculty position in the School of Education and the Graduate School of Arts and Sciences in Phase II of the project. Howard University is the only comprehensive Historically Black University in the United States. Howard offers doctoral, graduate and undergraduate degrees in the biomedical and social sciences. The Medical, Dental, Nursing and Law Schools offer advanced degrees in their respective disciplines. In May 1998, of the 72 Ph.D. and 104 M.D. degrees conferred in a variety of disciplines, 5 were related to research in drug abuse. The HBCU Research Scientist's work at the University will: 1) stimulate the development of drug abuse research programs at the University; 2) assist Howard in strengthening its readiness to administer conduct drug abuse programs; 3) augment human resources within the University of drug abuse research; 4) build research capacity at Howard and facilitate relationships with other research institutions in drug abuse research capacity; and 5) enhance the career of the recruited scientist as well as Howard University faculty and students. The Principal Investigator of this project is the Interim Dean of the School of Education.